Tanner Baseball
by Me
Summary: Hey, baseball fans the 94 strike didn’t happen in the FH Universe? Maybe not, as I show. See how season, playoffs go, as only the Tanners can show. With special Abbott and Costello stuff, too


A/N: "I've Got A Secret" might not have Teddy or Denise since that makes it look like summer – both can be on vacation, and there's no mention of school. They might have written them out after the Aug. 11 baseball strike, knowing there wouldn't be games in late September like the one Kimmy and Nelson go to. But, Nelson says in "Comet's Excellent Adventure" his dad's hosting an end of summer party. He could mean end of spring – people mess up in real life. "I've Got A Secret" could also be the first episode of the season, meaning D.J. and Nelson get together a second time after Kimmy and he date. So, there's two ways for Kimmy not to go to a big league game in late September, 1994, and only one very hard way for her to go. Still, I wanted to put down what I think would have been the result if the strike didn't happen, and resulting home field advantage isn't switched from 1995-2002 (They alternated before 2003, but with 1994 skipped, the N.L. had home field in 1995, whereas it would have been the A.L., with the N.L. in '94, and alternating from then on.) All pre-strike events happened in real life. A few games courtesy of my Strat-O-Matic play, like the '95 Series.

Why is Samantha in some? It could be BU, so RKORadio let me use her. He mentioned it in "Samantha's Great Escape." However, the reason – player's child entering Samantha's class in midyear – is only the most likely reason a child moves in then, so the strike is only very likely, not certain. I like the Book Universe with the more in control girls better, anyway. So, after the 1995 season, it's solidly the BU characters, before, it's TVU, because of that and a team that in the Sam Series doesn't win till 2009 but...you'll see.

Sorry if it's not the best, I tried to highlight some things with mostly the Abbott and Costello-type routines, and while it might not be the most cohesive story, it's getting rid of a few last concepts before I really do retire from fan fiction writing. And, one of my last would be baseball, and I had to put this "Losing Pitcher" thing in somewhere. :-)

Tanner Baseball

"Good morning, everyone, I'm Danny Tanner."

"And I'm Rebecca Donaldson! And if you haven't heard yet…"

"We've got the news that will make your day. No, your week. No, in fact, it's got to be the best news of the year! In fact, it's possibly the biggest news in baseball history…"

Rebecca halted him. "Uh, Danny, we don't want 'Up And At 'Em, Oakland to mention this first, remember," Becky said. She knew her co-host, Danny tanner, could get extremely excited, and ramble for hours. They hosted this show together for almost six years now, and in fact she'd married his brother-in-law.

"Oh, right. Anyway, guess what; the baseball strike is over!"

Danny Tanner gave the details. After a long, long week of negotiating, forced on them by a Congress that threatened to remove their antitrust exemption, baseball's owners and players had completed an all-night session and come to a labor agreement. He wasn't sure who would be happiest. There were plenty in his household who would be.

His wife, Pam, had been killed when a drunk driver hit her car seven and a half years ago. So, his brother-in-law, Jesse Katsopolis, and his best friend from college, Joey Gladstone, had moved in to help. Hesse was really only into music, but his and Becky's twins, Nicky and Alex, would both be happy; they were just toddlers but starting to like sports. That made Jesse very happy. As for Joey, he was a big baseball and hockey fan, as well as a professional comedian. Jesse and Joey would probably talk about it on their radio show.

Then, there were Danny's girls. D.J. would be a senior in high school, and her boyfriend, Nelson was quite rich. They'd met at the beach, and he and she had gone to a couple ball games. Danny liked that – they couldn't spend time kissing because they had to watch for foul balls. Stephanie, twelve, was getting more into boys, but was still the biggest baseball fan of the three. Michelle, ready to start third grade, liked the game, too, though she didn't know as much of the history as Stephanie did. She was into video games, along with some friends, however, and had a baseball one she liked.

D.J.'s best friend, Kimmy Gibbler, was very strange. She and Nelson had attended a game the other day, and she tried to reach down to hug the batboy. She grabbed Dodger manager Tommy Lasorda by mistake. That despite the fact that, since Nelson and D.J. broke up, she and Nelson were semi-dating.

Now, on the last day of the regular season, the Tanners were in the stands at Candlestick Park, to watch the Giants and Padres square off. "Well, it looks like Tony Gwynn won't be the first man since Ted Williams to hit .400," D.J. said. He'd finish with a .385 mark.

"Hit 400 whats?" Jesse asked. Stephanie gave him a look – she'd explained that before, as had becky, who broadcast hockey in college. "Oh, yeah, that's right. .400 batting average, 2 hits in every five at-bats, right?"

"Careful, Uncle Jesse You don't want to sound like Kimmy," Stephanie said.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Kimmy declared.

"She makes .400 sound so easy," Michelle said.

Stephanie shrugged. "Why not; I'm sure her brain's reached the .400 mark a couple times; she thinks two sensible thoughts out of every five."

"Hey, I'll have you know my brain is a lot better than it was. I've been watching Jeopardy," Kimmy pointed out.

"What is, the bizarre thoughts of Kimmy Gibbler?" Jesse said, phrasing the comment in the form of a question as per the Jeopardy theme.

"Oh, look, speaking of Williams, there's Matt Williams," Michelle said as the Giants' third baseman stepped up to the plate. "I read where if he gets six home runs he'll break Maris' mark."

"Well, he's got a great chance at the National league record; all he needs is one," Stephanie reminded her.

"But, nobody at my school has ever heard of Hack Wilson."

Michelle's friend Derek – she was allowed to invite someone since they had an extra ticket - recalled something interesting. "His height and weight on his baseball card are the same as his home run and RBI total, 5'6" and 190 pounds." An extra RBI would be "discovered" and credited later, but that was true for now.

Michelle grinned and turned to Kimmy. "You might watch Jeopardy, but I go to school with it."

"Holy mackerel," Derek shouted, "he hits a towering blast to the deepest part of center field, this could be a historic moment!" Everyone stared at the third grader who spoke like a human dictionary.

The crowd cheered at the ball cleared the wall. "There it is, number 57!" Danny shouted. "A new National League record. Too bad Ken Griffey, Jr. has had to play all his games on the road since the Kingdome roof collapsed or he might have a better shot. Frank Thomas even overtook him for the home run title, and won the Triple Crown, overtaking Puckett in RBis on the last day, .348, 50 home runs, and 142 RBIs."

"And more important, now Williams gets a Heinz 57 contract," Kimmy said.

As it would turn out, Williams hit one more later that game to set a new N.L. record with 58. Barry Bonds had hit 49, and yet been denied his third straight MVP by Williams. In fact, he came in third – Jeff Bagwell, who had a historic season before being injured in the days before the week-long straight, and Williams ended up tied for the Most Valuable Player Award. People knew it would be a close vote, though it wasn't announced till November.

Kimmy ran into the Tanner home a couple weeks later. "Hey, I saw Matt Williams' new Heinz 57 ad. How come they still gave him a contract even though he hit one more later in the game?"

The others knew the company had promised him the deal if he got to 57, regardless over whether he got any more, but it was hard to understand Kimmy, or explain things to her

D.J. said the playoffs were on.

"Great. Say, Deej," Kimmy said, "since Bagwell and Williams aren't in the playoffs, do you think they'd come over to my house and settle the argument over who'll be MVP? We can set up a mud wrestling pit in my basement."

"Kimmy, there's no chance a major league baseball player is going to accept an invitation from just an average high school senior," D.J. explained from the couch.

"Let alone a below average one," Stephanie cracked.

Kimmy looked disappointed. "Really? I guess I didn't need to waste money on the invitations, then, huh?"

"Kimmy, you know…" Becky tried to think of how to approach it, and then just said, "never mind." Sometimes, it was impossible to explain things to Kimmy.

Danny explained. "The Yankees had a tough battle with the White Sox for the American League – that was a no-brainer, I mean, Cleveland couldn't win against the Yankees all year, and the White Sox played the Athletics at 78-84. The Astros really faded after Bagwell got hurt, the Reds looked good, but I guess everyone could see the Expos and Braves in the N.L., too. This seventh game should really be something."

"I think the bullpens will be the key," Stephanie remarked casually.

"I thought Key was on the Yankees."

"He is," Danny said. "He beat the White Sox twice, and the Yankees came from behind against the White Sox' ace a couple times, and they won in six."

"So now he can pitch three times in the World Series," Joey added.

"That will be key to the Yankees winning," Becky said.

Kimmy said, "Of course it will. But, why is he the key for the Braves or Expos?"

"He's not." D.J. tried to put it another way. "Whichever one gets into the Series, he'll be the key for their opponents."

Stephanie added something else, just to get Kimmy more confused. "And it all depends on a few key factors tonight."

"Oh, I get it. He's pitching for one of them tonight, and then he's going over to the Yankees again?" Kimmy asked.

Michelle enjoyed the comedy. "I'm glad he signed with the Yankees as a free agent in '93; otherwise baseball just wouldn't be as fun."

"At least not with Kimmy around," Stephanie said.

It was now several weeks later. "Hey, squirts," Kimmy said, entering the Tanner household as Stephanie and Michelle were playing a video game together. "Found any intergalactic space baboons yet?"

Stephanie nudged Michelle, giving her a signal as she looked at Kimmy and teased. "No, but we'll tell your family you called." She paused the game. "We were just playing some baseball."

"I just copied Walker's home run."

Kimmy looked oddly at Michelle. "The guy who tied the NLCS in the bottom of the ninth for Montreal?" She was referring to a classic seesaw battle that occurred in the last game of the National League Championship Series. Larry Walker had hit it off Mark Wohlers in the bottom of the ninth, only to see the Braves win it in the top of the eleventh, after holding Montreal scoreless in the 10th; 7-6 was the final.

"That's the one. How did he do that if he's a walker?" Michelle knew even Kimmy wasn't dumb enough to think the name meant he always drew walks, but it was vital to begin the routine Stephanie and she had worked on to trick Kimmy.

"I thought that was just a name. Maybe he walks around the bases instead of running after every home run."

Michelle was disappointed. "I guess Kimmy does know some things, like about that just being a name."

"True. But, you have to remember, if she thought the name meant he walked, her name would mean that she likes to gibble."

"I do not sound like a turkey," Kimmy protested, thinking of gobbling.

"Ooookay.. Anyway, Michelle nad I just finished a great baseball game."

"Yeah, and I won."

"Why, did you use that Key fellow?"

Michelle shook her head. "I used Losing Pitcher." She referred to a player Joey had told her about for the Phillies; the team was so bad, and he did so poorly at times, he was nicknamed "Losing Pitcher."

Kimmy was startled. "And you won?"

"Yep. Tell her who you used, Steph."

"Wynn."

"You used win," Kimmy said skeptically. Stephanie nodded. "And you used a losing pitcher, and won?"

"That's right," Michelle said with a smile.

"So, did you bring Key in in relief?"

"No," Stephanie reported, "the key was when I brought a new pitcher in late."

"Really? Who was it?"

"Early."

Kimmy thought for a second. "Oh, now I get it. Since you brought Early in late, he couldn't do well enough."

"Oh, no, he was a Hall of Famer."

"Who was?"

"Early Wynn."

"Except he lost," Michelle reminded her.

"Who did he lose to?"

"I told you, 'Losing Pitcher.'"

"His real name was Hugh Mulchaey. He played in the 1930s."

"Oh yeah, I think I know him. Didn't he become a priest on MASH?"

Stephanie hadn't expected Kimmy to go that route. "No, that must have been his brother. Anyway, Losing Pitcher lost 68 and won 34."

Michelle noticed Kimmy trying to figure it out. She was about to add something when Kimmy finally said, "Wait. So, he won 34 times?"

"Exactly."

"He was still Losing Pitcher, though," Michelle told her.

"He was the losing pitcher, even though he won?"

"Yep, just like Wynn took the loss today. Well, it wasn't all his fault."

"Of course not," Kimmy said, "you said you brought Early in late."

"No, see, her outfielder could have won the game, but he dropped the ball."

"Jim Wynn caused the loss," Stephanie explained.

"Wynn caused Wynn to lose?" Kimmy was really perplexed now. "Is this one of those double negative things…wait, that would be a double positive. If Michelle had another loser on her team, that would make it a winner."

"Your reasoning is beyond comprehension sometimes," Stephanie cracked.

"So, how about Key? Say, didn't the World Series end last night?"

Michelle said it did. "David Justice was the MVP."

"It really was poetic justice," Stephanie said. Kimmy said of course it was. "I mean, that game-winning double in the eighth off Howe."

"Off who?"

"Howe," Michelle insisted.

"You just told me, an eighth-inning double."

Michelle agreed. "It was game six, in Atlanta. Tom Glavine threw a one-hitter."

Kimmy asked, "Why wasn't Key pitching?"

"He was going to start today," Michelle explained.

"He only won one of the times he started," Stephanie explained. "He lost to Greg Maddux's two-hitter 2-1 in Atlanta, then beat Avery in game 4 2-0."

Michelle continued. "In game 2, Jim Abbott won, and David Justice struck out for the last out in a 3-2 loss."

"Who struck him out?" Kimmy asked.

"Howe."

"I already know how," Kimmy spouted.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it was a real slugfeat in game three at yankee Stadium, but the Braves' bullpen was the key."

"I thought Key was on the Yankees."

"He is," Stephanie tried to explain, "Justice had two home runs then, and 4 RBIs off Abbott in game 5. They planned to go with Avery in game 7 because of the Yankees' lefthanders, but of course they didn't have to face Key a third time. That win off him in Game 4 was key."

"Why do you keep putting Key on the Braves." Kimmy shook her head. "this isn't making any sense."

"Telling her about Mercker's win in game 3 and save in game 4 might help," Michelle told Stephanie.

"Right," she said with a smirk, "because he was such a good fifth starter all year for them, Mercker doing well there was justice."

Kimmy threw up her hands. "And Mercker can't be the same player as Justice, Justice is an outfielder." She turned, and walked out. "I'll never understand this game." Stephanie and Michelle shared a high five.

Kimmy Gibbler raced up to D.J. and her boyfriend, Steve as they danced at D.J.'s senior prom in early May. "Great news, Deej! That poet who plays second for the Cubs just hit his second home run of the game."

D.J. was very confused. "Kimmy, what poet."

"Ryne Sandberg." She stopped for a second as D.J. and Steve gave her blank looks. Kimmy had helped find Steve for D.J. since she didn't have a prom date, and who had been going out with D.J. for eighteen months a couple years ago. "Isn't he a poet?"

"Kimmy, are you thinking of Carl Sandburg?" Steve asked. "Because, if it was him on the Cubs, he'd be…" He had to think; he only knew the name, but not when he wrote. "Well, he'd be really old." Over 100, in fact.

She cocked her head. "Maybe. Anyway, Duane has him on his fantasy baseball team."

"Duane plays fantasy baseball?" D.J. asked in disbelief.

"Sure. Except, he likes to pick only second basemen. When he and I picked a club this spring, I'd keep saying, 'You want to take who?', and he'd say 'whatever.'"

"Well, that was good, trying to get him to take a first baseman," Steve said.

"I was?"

D.J. caught the joke. "Kimmy, Steve's referring to Who."

"I don't know," Kimmy shrugged.

"Oh, speaking of third base," Kathy Santoni said as she passed them, "the Cubs got Tim Wallach from the Dodgers today for one of their young starters, Steve Trachsel, and a couple other guys." Wallach had had an excellent 1994, and while he was rather old, Kathy had leanred a lot about baseball lately, and felt it was a good move to try and win now.

"That should convince Sandberg even more that the Cubs are committed to winning." D.J. explained for Steve. "He was thinking of retiring, because he was frustrated by injuries last year. The strike probably would have pushed him over the edge and made him quit, but he decided the Cubs would be committed to winning, after he tried to negotiate with them. Stephanie's gotten quite interested in baseball; we're trying to help get her friend Gia interested in something other than wild behavior."

"Good thinking," Kathy agreed. " Since I had my boy back in early eleventh grade, I've tried to get into all sorts of sports myself. I figure that'll give us a common bond."

D.J. said that was a good idea. "If you're raising him as a Cub fan, though, you better be ready for some disappointment."

"That's okay, I disappointed myself enough when I did what I did. I've made it through school, though, thankfully. Actually, they might be pretty good this year, at least as a wild card team. They resigned Glenallen Hill, and they just traded for an all-purpose outfielder in Luis Gonzalez who gives them some good depth on the bench." She added, "They have a good utility infielder in Sanchez, he's had to play third for a while, their regular third baseman's not good anymore."

Kimmy turned to Duane. "Do you have him on your fantasy team?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you do, you should trade him, he might not be starting anymore," Kathy said. "The Cubs are going for the playoffs with zeal."

Kimmy remembered the name from the fantasy draft she went to with Duane. "I thought Zeile was the Cardinals' third baseman."

"He is, they were going to trade for him, but they didn't."

"Then, how can they go for the playoffs with him?"

Kathy explained that, "They decided it was best not to, if they want to win now."

"So, they're not doing it with Zeile?"

"They are doing it with zeal," Kathy explained.

Kimmy said, frustrated, "But, you just said he was staying with the Cardinals."

"Maybe he's not hitting too well, so that helps them when they play the Cardinals. Right, Duane?" Steve asked, not realizing Duane often only said, "Whatever."

Duane hadn't been paying attention. "What?"

"Duane, forget about second base, the poet's there," Kimmy declared.

"I guess you figured she was still the same, huh, Steve?" D.J. said.

Steve agreed. "She forgot my address, and just called all the restaurants in town asking if they'd seen me."

"That's one way to do it," D.J. acknowledged.

Months later, Joey and Jesse were doing their radio show. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we all knew someone would have to win the World Series. And, with us now in our studio is a big fan of those American League Champion Cleveland Indians, Frank Flood." Joey made a sound like a crowd cheering. "Frank, great to see you."

"Thank you," the man said. He's moved to San Jose from Ohio about six years ago; he'd met the tanners when his dog – who hadn't yet gotten his California license – wound up in their yard.

Jesse asked for first question "I'll bet you were rooting for an All-Ohio World Series, huh?"

"Well, as you know, I'm from the Wooster area, which is closer to Cleveland. Also, Indians fans have suffered for a long time. But, that being said, yes, it would have fun to see the Reds in there, too."

"Especially because the Indians and the Cubs, you must have worried the world would end before we had a winner," Joey joked.

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, yes, and believe me, I heard jokes about that all week."

"You know, Frank, you being an official Rush Hour Renegade now that you're here with us, tell us the truth." Jesse got the look that said he wanted to create controversy. "Don't' you just hate that wild card spot? I mean, first the Braves in '94, now the Cubs not only win a pennant, but beat your Indians, don't you just wanna beat the tar outta whoever came up with this dumb system?"

"Well, jesse, I lok at it this way. If we still had the old system, who would have been in the NLCS last year? Montreal and Atlanta. Who this year? Chicago and Atlanta. And, the Cubs beat the braves fair and square; I think even the Rockies could have given them a run for their money."

Joey agreed that was true. "The Cubs almost didn't make the playoffs, they were tied with the Astros going into that last series, only they swept all four games. And the Rockies wound up within three of them and of the Dodgers."

"Yeah, so they beat the Braves," Jesse said, trying to continue the 'argument," one-sided as it was, "Sandberg's back in the public eye as a Hall of Famer because of how he played in that series. Navarrow wins two, and that Randy Myers looks like Cy Young. That's the guy's name, right, Joey?" He told Jesse it was. "But look, the 93-win Braves beat the 99-win expos last year, then this year the 91-win Cubs beat the 102-win Braves and the 95-win Reds. And what was that game 1 in Cincinnati, 20 innings? Danny and Becky almost wound up getting pre-empted by the thing, it went so long. And, what's the name of the guy who finally won it…" He looked at Joey. "All right, I know you wanna say 'What's the name of the man on second base,' but don't!"

"You know, I don't remember, but he won that game with three innings of relief, then started and won game 3 to put the Reds up two games to one." Frank shook his head. "He was the most unlikely MVP of an NLCS you'd ever see."

Joey remarked, "If the Cubs know they have to win the division, maybe they don't rest as much down the stretch. Anyway, Frank, your club wins 110 games, wins the division by 25 games. Like you said, the same teams are in the championship series as would have been in under the old rules. You get Hershiser winning game 1 in Cleveland, then Nagy wins game three out in Chicago, and you must have felt pretty confident."

Frank sighed dreamily. "It was great; I even got tickets for game 1, me and my bride went out there, and it was so amazing. I remember him in '88, the way he shut the A's down, I was really hoping they'd pitch him in games 1, 4, and 7. but, still, I thought we had a good chance going back home, even down 3-2. We'd come back a lot before. It's just a shame their ace had to do so well in game 5, a 4-2 win. The guy I was really worried about was Sosa, though. Sandberg was hitting well, but Sosa was killing us."

"Yeah, that's what else I don't get," Jesse complained. "Here you got three good pitchers, and your manager goes, and I know all of 'em are like this, but you see guys go with a lousy fourth starter. If he's any good, why isn't he one of your top three? I mean, that game 4 was something like 8-6, Cubs, and I bet Hershiser would have held them, and then won game 7. Instead you have to go back to that Nagy fellow in Game 7. And their bullpen's so used up they've gotta go with Tracsel." He shook his head. "What am I saying, I sound like I know what I'm talking about."

Joey took the mike. "Yes, that was Jesse Katsopolis, impersonating someone on New York talk radio."

Frank Flood smiled appreciatively. "Well, you know, Jesse, it's good to see someone passionate like you about the game. I can see you've studied; yes, I think a return to a four man rotation would be advisable in such situation. "

"Whoa, Frank, like I said, I sound like I know what I'm talkin' about, I didn't say I did,"

"So, Frank, what were your thoughts with game 7, did you think you could win it?"

"Well, Nagy had a fear of domes, we were all worried about Seattle, but luckily they won game 6. Being in Cleveland, I thought we'd see a high scoring game, but I never expected it to be 11-7, Cubs. Both clubs really had to use their entire bullpens on that one. And, yes, it was disappointing, but you know, it was lots of fun. In retrospect, it was still a very worthwhile season. I think, had the Cubs not had Ryne Sandberg, they wouldn't have gotten off to as good start, and then wouldn't have made the trades they did. Who knows who we play then." He remembered what one Cleveland sportswriter had said. "Someone said the pennant race was more like a coronation this year. Well, we were crowned American League champs. If we win sometime in the future, that'll be enough.' He said in the meantime, "Sammy Sosa is just incredible; 7 home runs. A .429 average. Sandberg scored 9 times, but man. I heard Berry Bonds was really upset at being overshadowed last year, now what's he feeling like."

"Well," Jesse joked, "Danny said if you try to call him for an interview he just grunts sometimes. He's not always media friendly."

Next year's World Series was fairly logical – Yankees get back at the Braves, the home team winning each game till the finale. In 1997, however, Barry Bonds – after a couple so-so years – had hit 50 home runs. And, he really went wild in the playoffs, as the Giants beat the Marlins, then Braves. Bonds tied the record with 7 home runs versus the Indians, as the Giants won.

It was the winter of 1997-98 that the news of what might have impacted the Series came to light. And, baseball banned steroids and began a thorough testing program.

The Tanners had traveled to Cooperstown for the Hall of Fame induction of Ozzie Smith, Stephanie's favorite player since childhood, when she saw him at the ball park and thought he must take ballet just like her.

"Remember all those autographs I got from him, dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I know. You said we'd keep the one for Michelle back because she'd just scribble on it then; she wasn't quite three," Danny reminisced. "The Yankee sweep in 1998 was pretty much expected, but I think the steroids problem and a third Yankees-Braves Series in six years really bugged people. But, the Indians finally win a Series in 2000, over the Mets."

Stephanie agreed. She was thinking about the amazing year Sosa had had in the Series in 1995. "I guess Barry Bonds really had some issues when it came to acceptance. It's nice to see there aren't any more problems with that."

"Yeah, nowit's just accepting last place teams." Joey noticed the looks from others. "Well, Vladimir Guerrero looks like the MVP this year, and nobody's going to care, Montreal's a hockey town." He was right; Albert Pujols would win the award. Sosa won it the previous year, before the Diamondbacks' 6-game Series win over the Yankees.

"I'm just glad the Yankees got clobbered so bad in their own stadium; maybe now they won't win so much."

Becky shook her head. "Jess, just because you're in Cooperstown doesn't mean you have to keep pretending you know a lot about this."

"Great; now I can just split for the baseball movies exhibit and listen to them play 'Wild Thing' over and over," he joked.

Samantha, who had been "raised," one might say, by Stephanie and the other Tanners, was now a lovely high school girl, a year behind Michelle. "He'll still finish with over 600 home runs, I bet." He would actually have 618.

"Yeah. It's a good thing he didn't try to dominate too much, he might have won four straight MVPs; of course, now Pujols might, but he's a really great young role model who wouldn't touch the stuff, thankfully," Stephanie said. He would win in 2004 and 2005 as well, but Adam Beltre would win in 2003.

Michelle recalled a joke sometimes told about California fans. "I wonder; if the Angels and Dodgers meet in the Seies this year, will the fans still leave after the 7th inning to beat the traffic?'

"It's sure better than what happened with Game 3 the last time we had two California teams," D.J. noted. That was when the World Series Earthquake hit. The Angels would beat the Dodgers in 7 games this year, but everyone would stay for the games.

They listened, enraptured, as Smith gave his induction speech – totally themed around the Wizard of Oz.

"Sure brings back great memories," Stephanie remarked at the end.

Joey agreed. "I never did get to do my full 'Wizard of Oz' routine for him, though."

"You can always send him a tape," Samantha suggested jokingly. Though she knew she shouldn't have been surprised, she was a little stunned when he said he might do that.

Kimmy turned toward them. She and Duane had come out with D.J. and Steve. "Well, who all is in there. Let's see, you said Wynn was."

Stephanie couldn't resist cracking a joke. "Well, there's Young – he's a real old-timer."

"Forget it – I remember how confused I got with 'Losing Pitcher,' Key, Justice…I think I'm going to go in there, and listen to Who's On First till my ears fall off." She and Duane left.

Samantha was disappointed. "We didn't get a chance to tell her about the pitcher for the Pirates named Dunne, or the infielder named ready." There had actually been a "Sporting News" column with a modern day "Who's On First" with these two, but only Danny, having been a sportscaster, recalled.

Steve thought out loud, "I wonder if I could win a hot dog eating contest against Babe Ruth."

"I hope; he is dead, after all," Samantha and Michelle said at almost the same time.

Everyone giggled as they thought about the fun they'd had watching the ceremony, and touring the Hall. "You know, they say the game isn't the same as it used to be. But, we know the important thing is to have fun." Not content to stop there, Danny continued. 'Even if it's just watching it in its purest form, boys – or girls – just going out and having fun, it's still great, strike or no strike. It's a shame so few kids get together on sandlots just to have fun anymore…"

"Maybe if you'd stop talkin' they'd stop listening and go do it," Jesse chided.

"Sorry. I guess the important thing is, we can all have fun on a vacation like this, and remember what it means to have fun."


End file.
